


Tie It Up

by hellbasket



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, Strip Tease, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbasket/pseuds/hellbasket
Summary: “Tsuna,” Reborn said, a dark warning laced in his tone of voice.Tsuna merely smirked as he straddled his husband’s waist. “What?” he taunted. “You said I couldtieyou up every night.”





	Tie It Up

“Tsuna,” Reborn said, a dark warning laced in his tone of voice.

Tsuna merely smirked as he straddled his husband’s waist. “What?” he taunted. “You said I could _tie_ you up every night.” He looped the rope around Reborn’s wrists, pulling it tight before anchoring it to center post of the metal headboard.

Reborn growled, tugging at the rope.

Tsuna merely laughed, patting Reborn’s cheek. “Behave,” he scolded with a smile. His fingers went straight to the buttons of Reborn’s dress shirt, flaying him like a fish. Tsuna purred as he ran a finger over the perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles, trailing up Reborn’s chest before drawing a lazy circle around his nipple. Close but not close enough.

A low pitched rumbled emerged from Reborn’s throat.

Tsuna smiled, reaching for his prize instead. “A CZ75 1ST,” Tsuna remarked, pulling the gun out of holster. “You really do favor this one don’t you?” With well practiced ease, Tsuna popped out magazine, ensured the safety was on and settled it on the side table. He repeated the action again with Reborn’s second CZ75 1ST, mentally grinning as Reborn watched his every movement. Two quick snaps and the gun holster was loose, sliding free and discard over the edge of the bed.

Twisting around, Tsuna then ran a hand down Reborn’s pant leg, coming to a stop at the ankle. He pulled free a smaller pistol, a Kahr Arms P380. “Always have a backup,” Tsuna said, looking over his shoulder at Reborn with a mischievous glint. He disarmed the pistol and placed it next to the other two.

He reached to the other ankle, and pulled out a knife. “And a backup to the backup,” Tsuna said slyly. “Shall we cut off your pants tonight?” he asked, knife glittering under the light.

“Tsuna,” Reborn said, voice hoarse and straining against the rope. His pupils blown wide open, lust poorly concealed.

Tsuna laughed. “No, I think not,” he said, flickering his wrist to bury the knife in the wall. “After all, you spend all that time sewing in hidden pockets for even more weapons.”

He shuffled downward moving to sit between Reborn’s legs, running a hand around Reborn’s tented erection. Reborn buckled his hips up, but Tsuna already withdrew his hands.

“Fuck, Tsuna! You are an asshole,” Reborn swore.

“Language. That’s unbecoming of a _gentleman_ ,” Tsuna teased. “Besides, it takes one to know one.” He undid Reborn’s belt, pulling out three more knives and pinning them to the wall with quick flicks of his wrist. With a swift tug, Tsuna discarded Reborn’s pants and boxers in one movement.

He grinned, staring at the pretty picture his husband made. Hands still tied together, deep red marks beginning to form as Reborn continued to pull against them. Beads of sweat ran down Reborn’s forehead, pupils blown wide open, desire reflected bright in them. His penis stood fully erect, precum already leaking.

‘I should take a picture next time,’ Tsuna thought smugly to himself. He bent down, biting on Reborn’s inner thigh, nipping closer and closer.

Reborn groaned. “T-tease.”

Tsuna hummed, pleased that Reborn was finally beginning to lose control. He swallowed Reborn’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. Reborn gasped, hips bucking, but Tsuna pinned him down. With a wet pop, Tsuna pulled away, licking his lips. 

“Tsuna,” Reborn barked, desperate and frustrated.

Tsuna lean up to kiss him, hot, wet and messy. He grinded against Reborn, his pants provided delicious friction between them.

“Tsuna,” Reborn panted as they pulled apart. “Untie me now so I can pound your ass into the bed.”

Tsuna huffed, smiling. “How about not. I could keep you tied up and ride you into the morning or… I could fuck you into the mattress.”

There was a minute hesitation as Reborn took in a deep breath, eyes growing even wider.

Tsuna grinned. “I thought so.” Tsuna preferred to bottom as much as Reborn preferred to top, but every so often, they switched it up and Tsuna had the glorious pleasure of watching Reborn fall apart under his hands while Reborn relinquished his tight honed control. 

He pinched Reborn’s nipple, leaning down to bite the other one. His other hand snaked down to stroke Reborn’s cock. Reborn moaned, arching his back up.

Tsuna swirled his tongue around the nipple, biting down and tugging. There was a sharp gasp, the heated concoction of pain and pleasure beginning to mix. Tsuna moved to attack the tan neck laid bare before him, nibbling and biting, leaving a colorful necklace of dark bruises.

“Tsu-Tsuna,” Reborn panted, breathless.

Tsuna grabbed the lube from the side table, coating his fingers. He rimmed Reborn’s hole slowly, watching as it twitched before sinking two fingers in without warning.

Reborn trashed, body twisting as he struggled to get use to the intrusion. “Tsuna!”

Tsuna stroke his cock to distract him, scissoring his fingers, stretching. He smiled as Reborn suddenly froze, pleasure dancing across his face, mouth hanging open as Tsuna pressed against that bundle of nerves.

“ _Dio_ ,” Reborn croaked like a prayer.

Tsuna picked the pace, inserting another finger, watching Reborn continued to fall apart under the onslaught of pleasure. The breathless moans and pants, the way his muscles coiled and stretched. It was a sight only Tsuna got to see, loving every second of it.

“Tsuna-ah,” Reborn huffed, flushed and glassy eyed.

“Yes, dear?” Tsuna said, knowing full well what was coming next. He sat on edge, knowing this was the only time he ever heard it.

“ _Please_.”

Tsuna pulled out his fingers, scrambling undo his own pants. His own neglected erection popped free as he discarded his pants and underwear. He slathered on more lube and drove into Reborn, grunting as Reborn’s tight walls encased him, squeezing tight.

He waited for Reborn to relax, waiting for that stars in the visions to fade before he began to move, pistoning in and out, flesh smacking against flesh obscenely. Skin burning, their bodies slick and sliding against each other. Tsuna pressed his mouth against Reborn’s for a sloppy kiss as he stroked Reborn’s cock in time with his pounding.

“Cum for me,” Tsuna whispered into Reborn’s ear, knowing it was just enough to send Reborn over the edge.

Reborn moaned wantonly, his load exploding over Tsuna’s fingers as his walls gripped Tsuna’s cock in a vice grip. Tsuna groaned, trusting in a couple more times before his own orgasm exploded.

Breathless and heat fading, Tsuna leaned down to kiss to Reborn as he reached to his spine where he kept his own knife holstered. He slashed at the ropes, freeing Reborn’s wrists.

“Next time,” Reborn huffed, _want_ still lurking in his dark eyes, “I get to tie you up.” 

Tsuna pressed a kiss onto the red rope burns on Reborn’s wrist, smile mischievous. “Only if I don’t get to you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing smut. regret everything. regret nothing.


End file.
